


Possession is 9/10 of the Law

by eirenical (chibi1723)



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Consensual Possession, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And as Kim danced in time with the music, her voice husking out the words to "Please, Mr. Jailer," Trini suddenly became acutely aware of something she'd known all along but had ignored until now...  Her friend was beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10 of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Possession is 9/10 of the Law  
>  **Fandom:** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
>  **Pairing:** Kim/Trini, slight bonus Jason/Tommy  
>  Originally written for shigeki_jkp for the [Power Rangers Femslash Ficathon](http://prficathons.livejournal.com/20118.html)  
>  **Chosen Prompt:** Request 3 -- MMPR Kim/Trini, snuggling/smut  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 3,148  
>  **Warnings:** FemSlash
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Saban, I'm just playing with them for the time being. I promise I'll put them back (mostly) intact when I'm done. ^________~
> 
>  ** _9/6/11:_** Just a short note… there is reference to a scene which takes place in the movie Cry-Baby. You don't really need to know the scene to understand what's going on. All you need to know is that song is quite… hmm… sultry. ;) In case you're curious to know more, though, [here is a link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T--XIWND6k) to a Youtube video of that scene. Enjoy? ^_^

Trini couldn't help it. Staring at the soaked, bedraggled, forlornly pathetic face of her best friend she couldn't help the laughter that rolled forth. Kim's lower lip trembled, slid out into a pout at Trini's obvious mirth at her condition. Trini just laughed harder. After another moment of listening to her friend laugh, Kim's lip slid back into position, slowly turned back in the other direction. A giggle slipped out. Soon the two were leaning on each other, laughing until they were gasping for air.

When they eventually calmed, Trini asked, "Why didn't you bring an umbrella? They've been forecasting thunderstorms all day, Kim!"

Kim rolled her eyes and lifted her arm to waggle something held in the hand at the end of it. Trini stared at it for a moment, trying to understand what she was seeing. When she finally did she moaned out, "Oh, no… Kim, what happened?"

Kim sighed, "Heavy winds often come along with thunderstorms, don't they? It got blown inside out and caught in some tree branches on my way over. The poor thing didn't stand a chance." Turning towards the other side of the kitchen, Kim walked over and dumped the umbrella in the trash, "And it was my favorite one, too."

Trini wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Well, I appreciate you braving the elements, anyway. It's always a little creepy staying here by myself in this kind of weather." Unspoken was why. Ever since they'd gotten back from the mountains, ever since Goldar had used the Crystal of Nightmares to undermine their confidence, it had been a hard road getting it back. Even the normally proud and self-sufficient Yellow Ranger wasn't bouncing back quickly from this one.

Kim just smiled up at her friend, leaned into the one-armed embrace, "You know I don't mind. It's been too long since we've had a proper girls' night, anyway. And this is a perfect night for curling up in front of the TV with some popcorn, a facial mask and a few good guilty pleasure movies, don't you think?" When Trini smiled in response, Kim nodded and briskly rubbed her hands together, "However… first I have _got_ to get into a hot shower and change clothes."

Trini laughed quietly. At Kim's raised eyebrow, she held up her friend's backpack -- which was just as soaked as the rest of her -- and asked, "Changed into what, exactly? Your pajamas are just as wet as the rest of you!" When Kim responded with an indignant pout, Trini capitulated, "Oh, all right, you can borrow some of mine."

Kim bounced on her toes, threw her arms around her friend's neck in a stranglehold of a hug, then turned to head up the stairs to Trini's bedroom. Trini followed after her, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt for her friend. When Kim saw what she was holding, though, she made a face, "Yellow?"

Trini at least had the grace to blush, "It's all I really have, Kim. Even since before we became Rangers I was drawn to the color. I just… I didn't understand why." Ducking her gaze, she said, "My godmother sent me a tee-shirt from Disneyland the last time she went… I think it might be white, if you'd prefer…"

Smiling softly, Kim took the bundle of clothes from Trini's hands and patted her shoulder, "It's OK, Trini. I was just teasing. And I know what you mean. About the color. I felt the same way about pink. Everyone just assumed it was a phase I never outgrew…"

Trini relaxed, blush fading from her cheeks as she finished the thought for her friend, "…but that wasn't the whole story, right?"

"Exactly right," Kim said.

Black eyes met brown in perfect understanding for a moment before they both turned away, Kim to her shower and Trini to find her own pajamas. If this was going to be a slumber party, it might as well be a real one, after all.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Trini was just about satisfied with the set-up. In deference to the raging storm outside and as a pure form of indulgence, she'd lit a fire in the fireplace. That had been a family tradition for the longest time. Her father would make a fire whenever there was a truly bad storm, especially if there was a risk of a power outage. That way, they would be guaranteed heat and light, at least. And, as her mother would point out, it was also a perfect excuse for roasting marshmallows and making S'mores. Come to think on it… that wasn't a terrible idea… 

Smirking, Trini turned towards the kitchen to rummage in the cupboards. It didn't take her long to find her mother's rainy-day stash. Grinning in satisfaction, Trini put the items on a tray, carried them out to the fireplace and settled down on one of the floor cushions in front of it. When Kim made her way back downstairs and saw what Trini had done, she all but squealed with delight and dove into the package of marshmallows. Trini wrestled the package back away from her, laughter in her eyes, "Kim! We have to save some for later or we'll have nothing to make the S'mores with!"

Kim subsided, but the mischievous look in her eyes promised that this wasn't over, even if it was tabled for the moment. Trini managed to deflect her, at least, with the process of movie selection. From past experience, when they started this early, they'd be good for two, maybe even three movies before they were too tired to keep their eyes open anymore. Kim wanted _Steel Magnolias_ to start. Trini put her foot down on that one, having no desire to start out the night bawling like a baby, and countered with _The Sound of Music_. Though Kim loved a good movie musical as much as the next singer, she vetoed that one as too long.

Waiting for her friend's next salvo, Trini couldn't help but smile. They did this at every sleepover. The haggling over movies would continue for another twenty minutes and in the end they would settle on _Cry-Baby_ , _The Princess Bride_ and, if they were up for a third, _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Tonight was no different. As Trini popped the first movie into the VCR, Kim started a couple of marshmallows roasting and laid out graham crackers and pieces of Hershey bar for the first round of S'mores. By now, they practically had this down to a science.

They settled in on the floor pillows with their S'mores and glasses of milk, yelling out some of their favorite lines as they rolled past. Really, as much as they loved it, part of the reason this movie was so much fun was because it was such fun to make fun _of_. By the time they reached the jail scenes, they'd each eaten enough S'mores to be thoroughly high off the sugar and Kim got up off the floor pillows and started mimicking Allison's dance as she sang along to the track.

It wasn't the first time. Kim liked to sing along with most of the songs in this movie and the more sugar she had, the louder and more outrageously she would sing. That was what made watching _Rocky Horror_ with her such fun, too. But for some reason… tonight it was suddenly different. Kim's lithe form was illuminated from one side by the flashing lightning outside and on the other by the dancing firelight from inside. And as Kim danced in time with the music, her voice husking out the words to "Please, Mr. Jailer," Trini suddenly became acutely aware of something she'd known all along but had ignored until now.

Her friend was beautiful.

Maybe it was the storm. Maybe it was the fire. Maybe it was the way Kim was dancing with such joy and wild abandon. No. No, it was none of those things.

Trini had noticed it before, this little oddity, but she'd never mentioned it, never questioned it, never found it particularly significant. It was just something they all accepted and worked around. And it was this: Power Rangers were notoriously possessive of their colors. Not among civilians, that was true. If Jason had a hissy fit every time someone else in school wore red, he'd die of apoplexy before he reached his next birthday. But if _Zack_ wore red or if _Trini_ wore red… that was another story entirely. Trini had noticed it in herself, too, the one time she'd caught Zack sporting a yellow tee-shirt with his customary black jeans. It had bothered her all day, though she hadn't been able to place why. That had been only a week into their tenure as Rangers. They knew better, now, and tried to avoid such color crossings. As drawn as they were to their own colors, it was usually easy to manage, too. Until something unusual happened.

Trini swallowed hard, shakily rose to her feet as she watched her friend. _Kim_ had never worn yellow around her before. She'd known how sensitive they all were about their colors and went out of her way to stick to her own. So, Trini had never seen Kim in her color before. And it didn't exactly make her angry.

It made her feel possessive, though, that much was true… but not for the color itself… for what the color was wrapped around. As the song ended and Cry-Baby Walker smashed his telephone through the glass to take Allison in his arms, Trini stepped closer, reached out a shaking hand to brush against Kim's shoulder. The smaller girl turned, lips smiling and head tipped to the side in query.

Even as Trini winced at the cliché of inadvertently acting out what was happening on screen, she acknowledged to herself that she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to… and she certainly didn't want to. Not precisely. Trini skimmed her hand along her friend's cheek, slid it soft and warm into the strands of Kim's hair to cradle the back of her head even as their gazes locked, Trini's asking without words if this was OK.

Kim's smile was trembling around the edges, uncertain, but she wasn't running, wasn't pushing Trini away, either. Trini swallowed hard, fighting the effects of a suddenly nerve-dried mouth. When Kim's own hand lifted to settle over Trini's where it had slipped forward to rest at the side of her neck, that was all the encouragement the Yellow Ranger needed. Closing the gap between them slowly but surely, she pressed her lips to Kim's.

The Pink Ranger's eyes slid closed, breath streaming from her body in a soundless sigh. This kiss was different, softer than the few Trini had shared with others. Except… Billy kissed like this. Soft, a little uncertain, but as if he had all the time in the world to figure it out and make it right. Unlike Billy, though, Kim ultimately knew what she was about. Once she had the differences sorted, she slid her own hands up to cup Trini's cheeks, dragged her closer. As their bodies brushed against each other, drawn together by whatever had prompted this to begin with, Trini gasped, unprepared for that momentary rush of sensation, of pure need and want.

Kim took immediate advantage, slipped her tongue between her friend's parted lips. Goodness… Trini tried to analyze it, tried to understand what she was feeling, what her friend was doing, but it was too much, too quick -- sensory overload -- and she got lost in it. By the time Kim's tongue found hers, coaxed it to twine with her own, Trini gave up caring and just let herself be given over to the sensation.

It wasn't until nearly fifteen minutes later, when the credits stopped rolling and silence fell, that Trini came back to her senses and was able to pull away from the temptation of Kim's mouth. They'd somehow ended up back on the floor on the pillows, Trini laying dazed on her back with Kim sprawled on top of her. Kim blinked as her eyes slowly refocused. She cleared her throat, opened her mouth to speak then closed it again, no sound emerging. Trini tried, too, with just as little success.

They laid there, unable to do anything more than breathe for several more minutes. Kim found her voice first. She licked kiss-swollen lips and asked quietly, "What… Trini, what was that?"

Trini blushed, tried to look away from Kim's too-knowing eyes, but with her friend so close, there was nowhere else to look. Finally she shrugged, "I… I don't know."

Kim smiled, raised a hand to brush a lock of hair from Trini's face, "My friend… I think you do know. Tell me."

Trini's blush deepened and she shook her head, "I don't… I just…" She hunched her shoulders defensively, "I think… I think it was seeing you in yellow. I just… suddenly I _wanted_ you. I felt like… like you were _mine_. And I wanted what was mine."

Smile widening, Kim pressed a chaste kiss to her friend's lips, her own widening into a smirk against them as she murmured, "Trini…"

When Kim pulled away, Trini let out a small whimper, then tried to school her expression back towards serene neutrality… and failed miserably. Finally she just said, "Yes…?"

Kim's smirk deepened and she pressed another kiss to Trini's lips. When she pulled back this time, she said, "If I'd known that was all it would take to get you to figure that out… Trini, I'd have started wearing yellow months ago."

Trini gaped at her friend for a moment, mind grinding to a halt as it froze on what Kim had just said. As Kim started to break into giggles above her, Trini rolled them both and pinned her friend to the cushions, bent her mouth to Kim's collarbone to start lightly nibbling at the flesh exposed there. Kim gasped and arched up into her. Trini pulled back suddenly, dark eyes wide with sudden realization, "Wait… what… what about Tommy?"

Kim blinked at her, thoroughly confused, "What… What _about_ Tommy?"

Trini stared down at her, finally rolled her eyes as she sat up and pulled away, "Aren't you dating?"

Kim smirked as she crawled across the pillows and climbed into her friend's lap to slide her arms around the other girl's neck, "Oh, Trini… you have a lot to learn, don't you?" At Trini's completely flabbergasted expression, Kim rolled her eyes, "Yes, Tommy and I are dating. It makes sense for us to be dating. We have fun together and it's convenient." When Trini's expression made it clear that she still didn't understand, Kim shook her head, "You haven't noticed the new friendship bracelet he's been wearing lately, have you?"

Trini twitched then, nearly pushed Kim off her lap, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kim leaned forward to kiss Trini's cheek, "I made it for him. Did you notice what color it is?"

Trini paused, tried to think back to when she'd first noticed the bracelet, finally remembered that she _had_ noticed something odd. Eyes widening in sudden understanding, she said, "It was red and green!" She then froze, eyes narrowing, "He and Jason almost got in a fight over it, Kim! You're usually more careful than that! If you were going for green and pink, you should have paid closer… atten…" At the laughing twinkle in Kim's eyes, Trini's mouth dropped open in shock, "You… you weren't going for green and pink, were you?"

Kim laughed, shook her head, "Nope."

Drawing in a sharp breath, Trini almost cursed her own stupidity, "And when Jason dragged Tommy off to 'discuss' it… they, uh… they weren't arguing… were they?"

Another beaming laugh, "Nope."

Trini paused, tried to wrap her head around this new piece of information. It made sense. In fact… a lot of things made sense, now, taking this new angle into account. Intellect finally able to engage over the primal instincts that had been riding her until now, Trini smirked up at her friend and joined in the laughter.

* * *

They never did get around to watching the second or third movies, but it was fair to say that Kim and Trini started a whole new set of sleepover traditions that weekend. And when Kim arrived at school on Monday to find Trini, all apparent innocence, standing there in her favorite yellow capri-length jeans, a yellow striped tank top… and a pair of cotton… candy… pink… colored… socks…

Kim's eyes focused on that pair of socks and no matter what she did, she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. Couldn't tear her eyes away from her friend's legs as they tapered down to slim ankles encased in her color. _Her_ color. _Her_ ankles. _Her_ legs. _**Hers**_. She was completely unaware of the fierce look in her eyes as she hissed out, "Sorry, boys. I need Trini for a moment. She and I have something to… discuss."

And as Kim dragged Trini away, the Yellow Ranger's face split wide in a smirk of epic proportions, Zack leaned over to Billy and whispered, "Is it just me, or is there an awful lot of 'discussing' going on lately?" As Billy nodded, eyes confused, Zack added, "And… oh, man… didn't they have a sleepover this weekend?"

Standing on Billy's other side, Tommy choked on his Gatorade. Jason pounded him on the back as he responded, eyes shining with innocence, "Zack, you've got to stop watching all those chick flicks. Girls do not have sleepovers just so they can make out with their friends. That doesn't happen in real life."

By then, the girls had rejoined the group, both looking a little… mussed. Trini had taken the socks off and now wore her sneakers over bare feet. When she noticed the others staring, she shrugged, "Kim must have left them at my house this weekend. I got dressed in the dark this morning and I just didn't notice."

Zack made a snapping motion with his fingers and muttered something under his breath. Kim raised an eyebrow, "What was that, Zack?"

Tommy smiled down at the diminutive Pink Ranger and explained, "We were just explaining to Zack that in real life, girls don't have sleepovers just to make out with their friends. I think he's disappointed to have that fantasy dashed."

When neither girl immediately responded, all four boys turned their complete attention on the pair. The girls shared a conspiratorial smile as they linked their arms together and turned to head off to class. It was Trini who turned and delivered this parting shot over her shoulder, "Hm… that's true… but in real life, teams of teenagers don't run around in giant robots saving the world from evil overlords, either… do they?"

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  Too tired for chibi silliness. Instead I'll just ask…  
>  _Questions? Comments? Rutabagas?_  
>  *ducks* *shakes fist* And don't throw the rutabagas!
> 
> Originally posted at [rchan_fic](http://rchan-fic.livejournal.com/7012.html) \-- my LJ comm, [prslash](http://prslash.livejournal.com) and [pr_slash](http://pr_slash.livejournal.com). Apologies to anyone who gets this more than once.


End file.
